Passion of Graduation
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: It's the last day of school and Seto has a surprise for Joey that will bring him close to tears! Rated M for Lemon! Yaoi m/m puppyshipping Seto/Joey Kaiba/wheeler Lemon Romance


**A/N: Hello to my beloved readers! I apologize for not being able to update earlier, I've been a horrible author *sob* hopefully this story will make you forgive me (even though its crap LOL). This is different from my other stories there's more… passion. I hope you all enjoy and forgive me! (please!) Also it is 3:30AM in the morning so now I am going to bed xD.**

* * *

Graduating High school is always something to celebrate. Teenagers transition to adults and they are finally able to seek out the life they want to live.

However, among the crowd of eager students, of Domino High, there is a sense of grief. They all know that after high school, they will start to separate from their friends and walk down different paths.

"I can't believe it's already the last day of school!" Yugi exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Same! But its weird how we had graduation last night even though our last day is today!" Tea pointed out.

"That was strange... it's kinda depressing..." Joey replied, "After high school... we probably won't see each other anymore. Yugi's going to Egypt for Yami, Tristan to France for cooking school, and Tea going to America for dance. You all are leaving me alone!" Joey pouted playfully.

"Joey, go talk to moneybags or something... he's been staring at you all day... its creeping me out!" Tristan complained. Joey looked behind him and sure enough, his eyes met an ice cold stare. Joey looked back at Tristan and shrugged before approaching Kaiba.

"You got something you wanna say to me?" Joey questioned Seto with a somewhat harsh tone.

"Not really." Seto snapped back. There was an awkward silence between the two teens. Finally, Joey just glared at Seto and began to walk away.

"Wait." Seto sighed and grasped the blonde's hand.

"What?" The caramel-eyed teenager narrowed his eyes and folded his arms around his chest.

"I do..." Seto didn't meet Joey's gaze.

"You what?"

"I do have something I want to tell you... but not here..." The brunette peered around the room.

"Follow me." The CEO led Joey into one of the empty classrooms down the hall.

"Jeez Money Bags, you gonna make a love confession to me or something" Joey light-heartedly joked.

"I'm leaving for Australia tomorrow a CEO there has given me a business offer. Come to my house at 6. Don't eat before and dress nicely but, not too fancy." As soon as Seto spoke he left the room, leaving Joey in shock.

-Later-

Sure enough, around six o'clock Joey was on Seto's doorstep, fidgeting and loosening the collar of his shirt. He stopped as soon as he heard the lock on the door click. After a moment the door opened and Seto stood in the doorway.

"You're early..." Seto stared down at his watch.

"So..." Joey's foot began to squirm.

"I'm surprised... but never mind that, come on in" Kaiba stood aside and stretched out his hand in a welcoming manner. Hesitantly, Joey stepped inside and looked around with astonishment. His mansion was gigantic and a beautiful, silver chandelier hung from the ceiling. The walls were a soft blue and the carpet was a pearl white.

"We will dine upstairs, do you like pasta?" Seto inquired Joey as he began to walk up the huge staircase.

"I love pasta!" Joey beamed, still admiring the house. Seto just chuckled.

"Here we are." Kaiba informed Joey. The blonde stared at the double doors as Kaiba grasped the two handles and pulled them open. Gracefully, Seto walked into the room while Joey just stood in awe. The room was amazing. There was nothing but an oval-shaped table with a candle and two glasses on it in the room. Besides the wall with the doors, all the other walls were nothing but windows. Joey could see all of Domino and even the harbor.

"Wow..." Joey whispered.

"I thought you'd like it. But don't just stand there, come have a seat." Kaiba grinned and pulled out a chair. Joey blushed, walked over, and sat down on the chair. His face became as red as a tomato when Kaiba pushed in the chair for him. Seto sat down and made some kind of a signal towards the open doors. A waiter swiftly walked to his side.

"I think we'll start off with drinks. I'll have the red wine I bought earlier today, and he would like..." Seto trailed off and looked over at Joey.

"Umm... a... Coke?" Joey stared down at his plate with embarrassment.

"He would like a coke." Seto laughed as the waiter grinned.

"Sure thing." The waiter smiled and walked away.

"Hey... Kaiba... Why did you ask me to come...?" Joey asked.

"You haven't figured it out? This is a... date." Seto was hesitant to use the word 'date' but did so anyways.

"A date..."

"Is that okay with you...?" Seto began to worry.

"Of course! I've just never... been on a date before." Joey's blush deepened.

"Really? Well, it's an honor to be your first date." Seto grinned and continued, "I was afraid you didn't... swing that way." Seto admitted.

"... I don't know... I can't really imagine myself with a girl." Joey's face scrunched up with displeasure.

"Why are you just asking me out now? You said you were... leaving soon." Joey wondered curiously as a look of despair came across his face.

"I know I did... I just wanted my last night in Domino to be spent with you." Seto gazed out the window.

"Why are you acting like this is the last time I'm going to see you..." Joey frowned.

"... I made a deal with a business man, I can't really go into details but, for the next 5 or so years I'm going to be in hiding. I'm not going to be able to contact or be with anyone but Mokuba and my Waiter/Butler Jerry." Seto couldn't bring himself to look over at Joey.

"Oh..." Joey let it all sink in. "Just so you know, if this wasn't your last night in Domino I'd totally kick your friggin' ass. Who asks someone out on a date and then just leaves the next day..."

"I know it isn't fair for you but... I was too much of a coward to do it earlier and I couldn't bear leaving with out going on a date with you." The brunette sighed as the Waiter returned with the drinks. Carefully, he poured the drinks into each of the glasses.

"You can bring the food over too." Seto told the waiter. He just nodded and gestured towards the door. Two more workers carried in the plates of food and set it down in front of the two. They closed the doors behind them.

"I've been a coward too...I've been crushing on you since freshmen year..." The blonde sheepishly told Kaiba.

"Me too."

Over the next few hours or so the two teenagers laughed and talked about the past.

"It's getting late." Seto stared down at the watch and saw that it was already 10 o'clock. "I would hate for you to have to walk home in the dark." Seto looked out the windows.

"Liar." Joey said jokingly, "You have limos and crap I could go home in, you just want me to stay over, don't you?" Joey smirked.

Kaiba smiled back, "You got me." Joey grinned back but it quickly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, concerned.

"Why do you like me...? I'm not very attractive; I'm clumsy, stupid, idio-"

"Perfect" Seto cut Joey off. "You are perfect and beautiful."

"I've never loved someone like I've loved you. When I saw you at the opening ceremony I couldn't help but stare. You are amazing Joey! You have something... special in you. You are able to create this wonderful and beautiful world around you and you can pull people into it. Your laugh, it radiates through your whole room. Your smile is amazingly contagious. People... want to be around you. You're always so joyful and happy no matter how bad things may seem. It breaks my heart when I see you cry or frown. Just talking to you can brighten someone's day. It's impossible to describe you as anything but, amazing. Joey, I love you" By the time Seto finished talking, Joey was in tears.

"Joey... I love you." And with those words, Seto kissed Joey on the lips.

"Seto... I love you too... I want you... I want you to be my first." Joey kissed Seto back.

**(Is it just me or do I smell a Lemon? XD)**

"Seto took Joey's hand and led him up to his bedroom. Carefully, Seto layed Joey down on the silk sheets.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kaiba asked cautiously.

"I am." Joey stated before kissing Kaiba again.

Seto cupped Joey's face with his hands and continued to kiss him. Skillfully, Seto began to unbutton Joey's shirt as they kissed. Soon, Joey's shirt was on the floor, followed by Kaiba's shirt. Joey shivered as Seto's cold hands touched his chest and began to run down his stomach. With one swift movement of his hand Seto was able to take off Joey's boxers and jeans.

Joey averted his gaze from Seto's eyes and covered his chest with his hands in embarrassment. Gently, the brunette moved them and began to kiss Joey's biceps. He left a trail of kisses going down Joey's stomach and stopped at his waist.

Seto stopped and looked Joey in the eyes as he breathed heavily. Lust and passion burned in his, begging for more.

The brunette hastily removed his pants and boxers.

"Are you ready?" He asked Joey with concern. The blonde nodded his head and closed his eyes. Tenderly, Seto wrapped his hands around Joey's hips and centered himself between Joey's legs. Slowly, he eased into Joey. A wet, hot tear fell down Joey's cheek.

"It'll feel good soon, I promise." Seto soothed him. After a moment of letting him get used to the feel, Seto began to move, slow at first but, gradually he began to speed up.

Joey moaned out in pleasure as he felt Seto go deeper into him. Sweat stained the silk sheets as Seto thrusted.

"More…" Joey called out as he began to rock his hips. Seto leaned down and delicately kissed Joey's lips as he moved.

Something began to heat up in the pit of the teen's stomachs.

"Seto…. I'm going to…Ah!"

Ribbons of cum sprayed onto the boy's chests. Just as they climaxed they looked into each other's eyes and saw… Love.

Seto fell besides Joey with exhaustion as they panted and came down from their high.

"Seto… I'll be waiting for you…" Joey whispered into Seto's ear as they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: (I sooo got a lady-boner while writing this LOL jk!) So, what did you think :D. It's been a while since I written one of these so please go easy on me *cough cough excuse cough cough*.**

**To my fans/followers please read at least the first part of what is written below!**

**Okay, I know a lot of you readers are the; read-the-fic-&-leave-type so many of you won't read this BUT- **

**For those types this is what you need to know; Sorry, Updates will be rare, & stories will be vague.**

**And! For those who actually care about the writer's life please read on xD At the end there is a surprise :P!**

**I apologize greatly for my lack-of-updating. I was planning a HUGE fanfic-project in 7th grade to do the summer vacation of 2012 (Which already passed xD) however, I feel like my life has been put in a blender! Near Christmas/December time a series of unlucky events started to haunt me -_-. Starting with parents getting divorced right after Christmas (Merry Christmas to me! XD). My sister got committed to a psych ward for about a month, she is currently in an in-patient facility for an eating disorder. My grandmother died in August which seemed to leave an unsetting gap in my family. I have been dealing with a few self-problems/conflicts. My school work seems to be lacking as well... I have almost all A's... I have an A in Art/Gym/Chorus, Science, and World History (My worst subject xD). I have a B+ in Math (Blah Math... xD I like it but... it can get confusing.) and Finally, a big, fat, F in Language Arts/English/Reading/Writing... which should be my best subject... My bad .. This F resulted in my dad taking away my ipod, computer, laptop, TV, Wii, Gameboy, DS, and even my Ramune & Pockey -_-. Gah! And, just to top it off, my cat died, my favorite cat died. (RIP Tyger!) **

**Anyways that was it for a rant... Oh! I almost forgot! The surprise :D :D :D!**

**I came up with 100 ideas for fanfics (I have been working a little!) I plan on getting all these done by September 2013 (A whole year away O.o). Now, you might think that this is a long time... I will tell you why, I have another freaking project to do!**

**But that one is a surprise ;) **

**ALSO: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all!**


End file.
